Presentday Cinderella
by bmrdbgt
Summary: As the title says it’s a Cinderella story based on normal life in the 21st century and DBZGT! RyannaTrunks, a bit of BG..
1. Graceful meeting

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

Chapter one: Graceful Meeting

Everyone knows the story of Cinderella. A story about a young girl, her evil step mother and stepsisters and a grand ball. Her stepmother refused to let her go to the grand ball, due to the fat she was jealous of the fact that her beauty and kindness out do that of her own two daughters. While the three gruesomes went to the ball Cinderella was left at home shedding tears of her stepmother's cruelness.

All of a sudden her fairy godmother showed up granting her a beautiful dress, glass slippers, and a coach complete with a driver, footman and horses. While at the ball she catches the eyes of the prince who falls madly in love with her; but the clock stroke midnight before he could even get her name and she disappeared leaving behind a glass slipper. The prince then tried the shoe on every maiden in the kingdom until he finally reached Cinderella's house. After dealing with her two stepsisters the prince thinks all is lost until a petite young dish maid asked to try it on. He agreed and it was a perfect fit. Having found his bride the happy couple lived happily ever after... PUHLEASE! Here is how it really happened...

In a large city in Japan there was a young woman named Ryanna. She was smart, kind, and beautiful despite the fact she was a tomboy to boot. She had a love for writing and playing sports. She hardly had the time to do any of it though. Her mother died giving birth to her, so her father remarried to a widow mother of one named Eighteen. Her daughter Marron was around Ryanna's age. She was also very beautiful but lacked in the smarts and kindness department. Marron was very spoiled and would always give Ryanna a hard time on her tomboy appeal. Not long after Ryanna's twelfth birthday her father died of cancer. Ryanna was devastated, but Eighteen and Marron used it to their advantage.

They had Ryanna work her way through school, making her do all the chores in the house. Eighteen remarried to a tournament fighter about six years later... this is where our story begins.

"Damn Marron! Don't you think you have enough clothes? My arms are getting tired." Marron snorted at Ryanna. "You can never have enough clothes. I wouldn't expect you to know that." She referred to Ryanna's attire. Ryanna looked down at her clothes. She wore baggy torn jeans and a loose fitting football jersey. Her chestnut brown hair was pinned up in a ponytail and she wore K-Swiss sneakers. "I don't look that bad. At least I don't look like a prostitute." Marron glared. "Are you making fun of me?" Ryanna rolled her eyes and Marron stuck up her nose and continued walking towards Macy's. 

Ryanna sighed and readjusted the bags and boxes in her arms. Since her arms were full of them she could barely see in front of her and accidentally bumped into someone. "CRASH!" All the bags dropped and Ryanna fell down flat on her butt. "I am so sorry!" "No I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ryanna looked up from picking up boxes to see the gracious man helping her. He was very handsome he had crystal blue eyes, and short lavender hair. He wore baggy jeans similar to her own pair and a loose fitting T-shirt. "Well um thanks for your help." She picked up the last of her boxes and bags and turned to leave. 

"Hey wait!" the man stepped in front of her. "What's your name?" "My name is Ryanna." "That's a beautiful name." "Yeah, it grew on me I guess." "What?" "It's a similar name to my mother's, and it also means little angel." The man let out an oh. "My name is Trunks, it has no special meaning except for underwear, but I like it." Ryanna giggled a bit and smiled. "I like it too. Um I have to go though." "But uh tell me miss Ryanna. What will it take to let a man gracious himself with your presence?"

Ryanna stopped. "Who wants to know?" "Any man in his right mind." "Well let's see. He'd have to be kind, generous, treat me with respect." "And treat you like a princess I suppose." Ryanna looked at him angrily. "No, I want to be treated as a person with kindness and respect. I don't ask for special treatment." Trunks gave a surprised look. "Wow, you're not like most girls are you?" Ryanna gave an almost hurt look. "What do you mean?" "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just happen to be cursed with girls who want to be treated like royalty, with men waiting on them hand and foot." Ryanna chuckled. "Sounds like my step-sister." "Huh?" "Well I'm sick of her. She is very beautiful but can't treat a man right. I don't want to become like that. Cause I know what it's like. I've lived a very sheltered life."

Trunks gave another surprised look. "Me too!" "Really?" "Yeah everyday the same old routine!" "Until you just wanna run away," "and never some back." Both smiled at each other. Ryanna was about to say something until... "What are you doing?!" Ryanna nearly groaned when she spotted Marron. "You know mom said not to speak to strangers!" Trunks looked to Marron. Marron saw him and gave him a seductive smile. "Hi, I'm Marron." Trunks nodded graciously and turned to Ryanna who had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Trunks winked at Ryanna and slipped on his sunglasses. Ryanna blushed but smiled back. Trunks wasn't even two feet away and he heard. "Well come on, I want to get home! Hurry up with those packages!" He turned back around and Saw Marron turn snottily towards the door not even bothering to help Ryanna with the packages. Trunks frowned and turned around, "little bitch."

**__**

Man you said it Trunks! Okay well Chapter one done, hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Lifestyles of the rich and poor

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two: Life styles of the rich and poor 

It was noon sharp and Trunks pulled up to his home, Capsule Corporation. As soon as he went inside his best friends, Goten, Uub, and Kankton {not related to Ryanna} were waiting for him. "Man dude, you're in for it now. Skipping work again and going out instead." Trunks smirked. "Well it sure was worth it." Each boy gave off a sly look. "Ooh, do tell Trunks, whom did you meet?" Trunks sighed happily and leaned back into his recliner. "An amazing girl, She was naturally beautiful, had a great sense of herself, and the best part is she wasn't one of those spoiled airheads. Though her stepsister was another story. Man what a bitch!" Goten and the others laughed. Trunks soon joined in. 

"Trunks!" Trunks fell out of his chair in surprise and horror. There was his mother, angry eyes, hands on her hips, and a scowl placed on her lips. "Just where in Dende's name have you been?!" Trunks gulped and looked at Goten and the others for help. "Well Trunks it's been nice knowing yah, hey before you go can I have your car?" Trunks glared but then became more concerned about is mother. "How do you expect to live up to your needs when you keep taking off like this?" "I just went to the mall." "Well isn't that just fine and dandy! The only way I plan on letting you off the hook is if you tell me you met someone." 

Goten spoke up. "But he did me- humphhumph." Trunks covered his mouth. Bulma let a smirk escape her. "You did meet someone?" Trunks groaned and glared at Goten. "Well that's great! When do I get to meet her?" "I barely know her mom. I don't even have an E-mail address!" Bulma's smirk widened. "I hate that look mom, what are you up to?" "Oh nothing special" Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Just a party." He rolled his eyes. "Right," He got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I invited some friends." "Okay." He gulped down some orange juice. "And practically every eligible young woman in Japan." The juice came flying out of his mouth. "*cough*, *cough* WHAT!" 

Bulma smiled. "I thought I was doing the right thing." "By inviting every self centered female in the country, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" "Oh," Bulma closed Trunks' gaped mouth. "You worry too much. It's just a nice costume ball, dancing, singing, romance, you know the works!" "Mother I'm putting my foot down. I will not be apart of this." Bulma began to pout and her eyes watered. Trunks groaned. "Oh no mom, please not the whining thing!" Bulma's lip trembled and she let out a whine. All the men covered their ears, including Vegeta who recently stepped into the room. "OKAY! I'll go!" Bulma immediately perked up. "Great, I thought I would have to cancel 300 invitations." Trunks Anime dropped. "YOU MEAN YOU SENT THEM OUT ALREADY!" Bulma smiled innocently. "You mean you expected me to wait?" Trunks sweat dropped, groaned and banged his head on the kitchen table.

~Meanwhile~

At a cozy two-story house near the suburbs of West City, Ryanna finished that last of the laundry and was now on her way to get the mail. She opened the big white box and pulled out two handfuls of letters. "Bills, bills, junk, bills, love letter, love letter, bills, Invite, bills... Wait a minute!" She looked at the invite, opened it up, and read the message.

__

To all the eligible females in the house hold: 

You are cordially invited to a grand costume ball. My son Trunks Vegeta Briefs, is looking for a polite, graceful, and open hearted person to become his wife. If you follow these qualities this is your chance to have an honor of a lifetime. Please come to Capsule Corporation dressed in your costume; the festivities will begin at 8:00 PM, Saturday, please come.

Yours truly, 

Bulma Briefs

P.S. You may dress in whatever you like.

Ryanna looked at it shocked. 'WOW!' She raced inside the house and headed upstairs where Marron was getting her daily music lesson. Bad piano music is heard as she walked up the stairs. She winced as Marron played the wrong notes. "That was beautiful Marron! Play it again!" Ryanna knocked. "WHAT IS IT!" Ryanna slowly opened the door. "Excuse me step-mother, I have the mail. There's an invitation from Bulma Briefs in here as well." "Well that's nice but you know better than to... There's a WHAT!" Eighteen grabbed it giving Ryanna a paper cut. Krillen, eighteen's new husband walked over to Ryanna and graciously took the rest of the mail from her hands. 

"Oh this is excellent! Marron find your best costume, you're going to become the future Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Marron squealed. Ryanna smiled politely and meekly approached her stepmother. "Excuse me stepmother, but do you think I can go too?" Eighteen and Marron gave her disgusted looks. Marron took the invite. "The invitation doesn't say rags required, it says attractiveness to attend, which happens to be me!" Ryanna tried to hide a glare. "Why should I let you go?" "Well I did all my chores, I helped Marron with her shopping, and I wish to see Marron gracious Mr. Briefs with her presence." 

"What do you plan to wear? This isn't a football game you know. It's a costume ball which means you dress properly." "I could borrow one of Marron's outfits. She has plenty of clothes and costumes I could try on." "HELL NO!" "Exactly in all the same sense, the decision whether you go or not," she got close to Ryanna's face in a threatening way. "Is mine!" With that Marron and Eighteen stomped out of the room. Krillen gave her a sympathetic look. "It's all right, Ryanna. She's just very set in her ways." Ryanna smiled sadly and hugged the kind short man.

**__**

*RING* Did someone ring the bitch bell! okay another chappie done now I gots to work faster! Review please!

Ooh and do keep an eye out for another one of my fics I'm working on. 

"Canto alla Vita: I sing to life!" 


	3. The right costume

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter Three: The right costume

Trunks wrinkled his nose in disgust at all the food, streamers and decorations going around. When his mother threw a party, she was very determined to make it the best party of the yeah. "Ah perk up Trunks, who knows maybe that gorgeous girl will be there tonight." Trunks made a fake smile then turned it back into a frown. "So what are you going as? I'm going as a pirate!" "I'm going as a president of a billion-dollar company who hates his job and wishes his life made sense." "Oh cool who is that, Bill Gates?" Trunks sweat dropped and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't know who or what I'm going as but I'll look through all that old junk in mom's closet and find something."

~Later that day at Ryanna's house~

"How do I look mum?" Marron dressed herself in a plastic mini skirt and tank top, with leopard ears and a tail. Ryanna mumbled something about looking like a prostitute. Lucky for her only Krillen heard making him grin. "You look incredible Marron. Trunks Vegeta-Briefs won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Marron smirked. Her mother had dressed as a gypsy while Krillen dressed as a lion tamer. Ryanna smiled politely. "All of you look splendid." Eighteen turned to her and frowned. "Thank-you but this doesn't mean you're going. I am strict in my decision. You will stay here and when we get back we will tell you all about it." 

Ryanna smiled sadly and nodded. "I understand stepmother. I am sure there will be another time." Eighteen smirked and reached for hers and Marron's coats. "I expect this place to stay tidy until we get back." Ryanna nodded and as the two blonde airheads went out the door Krillen stalled and looked to Ryanna. Ryanna crouched down and hugged him. "Don't worry about me Krillen, I will be okay." "I know, stay strong champ." He placed his top hat on his head and waved goodbye. After the car took off Ryanna went to the kitchen. She got out a piece of pumpkin pie and walked up to her room. One bite of her pie and she couldn't eat anymore. She collapsed on her bed, a few tears escaped from her eyes and she snuggled into her blankets. "I wanna go to the ball." ~SWISH~ "Ouch!" Ryanna fell off her bed in surprise as her best friend appeared out of no where. "Holy Dende' Pan, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" 

Pan grinned stupidly and trued to stand up in her big gown. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. She was dressed as some sort of fairy with a big blue gown, wings and a crown on her head. "Don't ask about the costume, my mom made me wear it." Ryanna sighed, letting her eyebrow rest. "So I guess you're going to the party too?" Pan nodded. "Not without you though." "I can't, Eighteen said I have to stay here, plus I don't have a costume." Pan smirked and straightened her crown. "Who says Eighteen has to know? And as for the costume that's where knowing the Briefs comes in handy. Bra Briefs and I are gonna make you the bell of the ball without Eighteen knowing you even left home." "But how am I going to get there? It's not like I can turn my pumpkin pie into a carriage and go there princess style." Pan winked. "Grandpa Goku taught me instant transmission." Ryanna instantly perked up. "So that's how you appeared out of no where." "Yep, beats taking the subway. Are you ready?" Ryanna nodded and grabbed Pan's hand. The two disappeared. 

Trunks yawned and bowed to the princess like person. She giggled and took his hand. Trunks had dressed as the phantom of the opera. He wore a white mask that covered the right side of his face stunning royal like clothes {white shirt and black pants}, and a black cape. He turned his head to see his parents that were dressed as a king and queen {WELL DUH!} He rolled his eyes and dismissed the one girl. The next girl came up to him dressed as a Flamenco dancer and grinned slyly. 'Dende help me!'

~SWISH~ Pan and Ryanna landed in Bra Briefs' room. Bra and Goten jump apart: Goten dressed in his pirate suit and Bra in a green mermaid like gown. "About time you guys got here." Pan grinned and pointed to Ryanna. "Bra, Goten, this is Ryanna. Ryanna this is Bra, and my uncle Goten." Ryanna bowed politely and said hello. "hello, hello, okay down to work, we can't have you TOO fashionably late." Bra pulled out lots o costumes and make-up and began her work. In the meantime Marron was getting impatient. I WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM NOW! I SHOULD HAVE GONE FIRST AND SAVED EVERYONE A GREAT DEAL OF TIME!" "Be patient Honey, as they say save the best for last."

Marron hmphed and looked to Trunks who was at his wits end. "And I was like girl you need to snag your man back from that bitch and of course I being so popular elped her by spreading rumors..." 'Damn does this girl ever shut up?' He pulled the girl with him in the dance and whispered to the conductor. "Max, make the music go faster." A fast tempo cha-cha played and more girls went by fast. Upstairs Bra had finished with Ryanna's costume. She was similar to Trunks; She wore a white half faced mask, a black spaghetti strapped, tango like dress. a black cape and heeled boots that went to her thighs. Her make up was light, but illuminated her face, and her hair was pinned up nicely in curls. "I AM a genius if I do say so myself." "I have to admit Bra you work magic!" Bra smirked and looked to the clock. "Uh-oh we better get moving."

Faster and faster the music went until Bulma finally made them slow down. "That is cheating Trunks." Trunks groaned but was relieved there was only one girl left. "Hi, I'm Marron." Trunks took one look at her outfit and was instantly disgusted. "Yeah I know, we've met before, at the mall remember." "So you're the cutie my step-sister was talking to. Wow what a splendid surprise." "Yeah, and in speaking of your sister where is she?" Marron bit her lip and thought of an excuse. "Oh she decided not to come. She hates parties. "So do I, my mom made me do this. in fact I think your sister and I have a lot in common. She tells me she's lived a sheltered life. Always being told what to do and crap." Marron frowned. He seemed to be more attached to her step-sister who wasn't eve there, then to her who was standing right in front of him. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone's attention turned to the new center of attention. Trunks looked up the staircase and gaped at what he saw.

****

Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the cliff hanger queen! {Everyone sweat drops} Uh ok, um well just review and I'll update ASAP. YES I AM THE UPDATE QUEEN! {chirping crickets} uh.... yeah.


	4. The bell of the ball

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter 4: The bell of the ball

Ryanna took a deep breath and looked around the room. Everyone stared at her like she was the ghost of Christmas past. Taking a hold of the rail she carefully makes her way down the stairs. Marron wrinkled her nose in an appalling matter. She looked to Trunks, who couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. She waved a hand in front of his face, He just pushed past her and walked towards the newcomer. As soon as Ryanna got to the bottom of the stairs, a young man greeted her. "Hi, I'm Trunks." Ryanna looked at him, and smiled. "I know." Trunks then grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, pretty much everyone knows me. Um would you like to dance?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." A smooth waltz played and Trunks led Ryanna into an efficient movement. "You know you look familiar to me, have we met before?" Ryanna bit her lip. "Um no I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered." Her smile returned to her face. "Are you sure? Maybe, we met someplace at a business meeting." "Oh no, I'm usually stuck at home. I will never be seen in a huge company like that." "Well how about the ski resort near Mt. Fuji?" "The mountains?" "You go to the mountains too?" "NO I just like looking at them. They're very beautiful." Trunks smirked. "You're very beautiful." Ryanna blushed. 

Pan, Bra, Kankton, Ubbu, and Goten all looked in awe. "Isn't that just so sweet?" Meantime they weren't the only ones admiring the two. "Vegeta who is that? I've never seen her before?" "How am I to know? The brat seems to be taking a liking to her though." "I have to admit she's very pretty." "Pretty? woman if I were younger I would..." He stalled once he noticed the look on Bulma's face. "Yes, Vegeta?" "Well I would be young wouldn't I?" "Mmhmm..." "Don't give me that look woman." Bulma just smirked and rested her chin on her hand and she continued to admire her son and the new girl.

Trunks noticed the attention they were getting and slowed down their movement. "So you want to go outside? It's pretty stuffy in here." Ryanna nodded and walked along side him. when they got outside onto the balcony Ryanna immediately admired the view. "Wow it's so beautiful!" Trunks smiled and took her hand. "I love coming out here. It's like all your problems are washed out the door." Ryanna then looked to her feet. Trunks noticed the sudden movement. "What's wrong?" He lifted her head with the tips of his fingers.

She looked into his dazzling blue eyes through his mask, half of her face also being covered by her mask. "I wish I didn't have to leave here. This place is incredible, and I can be myself. But when it comes time, I have to go home." Trunks was about to speak until she turned her back to him and began walking back to the party. Trunks ran up beside her and took her hand into his. "Then let's enjoy this as long as we can. Though you do know if you don't want this to end it doesn't have to." Ryanna smiled. 

Trunks smiled back at her and led her back to the balcony wall. "You know I don't really like living with my family." "I want to meet your family." Ryanna's eyes widened. "Oh hell no you don't. Believe me." Trunks chuckled. "That bad eh?" "Well they didn't want me to come. They said I would just get in the way." "Well I'm glad you came anyway." Ryanna grinned cheekily. "What do you do for a living?" "I like to write." "Really?" She nodded. Trunks grinned. "Maybe I can read some of your work sometime." Ryanna continued to smile at him. Trunks put out his hand and pulled back a curl that fell from her face. "Let's go inside, I wanna dance again." Trunks nodded and offered his arm. She took it and the two walked back into the ballroom.

Ryanna smiled brightly as Trunks led her back onto the dance floor. "Mind if I cut in son?" Vegeta took Ryanna's hand and kissed it, stealing her away from Trunks. Bulma began dancing with her son, despite his complaints as Ryanna danced with the prince of all saiyans. {He, He can you imagine Vegeta doing that? ^o^} "I do hope my son is behaving well." "Why of course Mr. Briefs, a chip off the old block I'd say. He has your charm and your good looks." Vegeta smirked, he was really beginning to like this girl. "what is dad saying to her?" "Who cared, you found your true love didn't you? What does it matter if he asks a couple of questions.?" 

As soon as Ryanna and Trunks were about to go back into each other's arms Bulma took Ryanna aside to talk. "Do I know your mother and father, because you look very familiar to me." Ryanna began to get a nauseating feeling in her stomach, and she held it. "Oh, um no I don't think so." "well then you'll have to introduce me to them, where are they?" Ryanna looked around frantically as the feeling got worse. "Um well they are..." She panicked, she had to get out of there. "I'm sorry they're not here, will you excuse me!" She ran away from Bulma and back out into the garden balcony. Trunks rushed over to his mother angrily. "What did you say to her?" Bulma was in a gap. Trunks growled while rolling his eyes and ran after Ryanna.

Vegeta latched onto Bulma's arm. "Well I like the girl. She has a lot of common sense. How about you." "A little high strong but fine." Both looked out towards the door. Marron had also seen the little fiasco and followed looking behind the curtain of the doorway. Ryanna took off her mask and leaned over the edge of the balcony trying to make the sickness in her stomach go away. "Why is it so hard to forget?" "There you are!" Ryanna turned around and faced Trunks. Trunks took her hands, kissed them both and placed them to his cheek. "I was afraid you had left."

Ryanna shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm sorry I just had a hard time answering your mother's questions." "What did she ask?" Ryanna leaned against the balcony her hands still clasped into Trunks'. "She asked about my parents." Trunks motioned for her to sit down. She nodded and sat on the cold bench while he squatted down in front of her. "Why was it so hard?" "Probably because they're both dead." A tear came down Ryanna's face and Trunks wiped it off gently. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." She sniffled. "It's not your fault. They both died when I was pretty young, and well with the family I have now it's not hard to miss them a lot."

Trunks nodded and wiped another tear that came down her face. It was then, he noticed, that she no longer wore a mask. "Wow you really are beautiful." Ryanna looked to him and smirked. She took off his mask. "And you really are handsome." Trunks copied her smirk. He took her face into his hands. Ryanna leaned down and let Trunks capture her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

**__**

Ooh la-la! Romance! I love it! Ooh and a cliff hanger {grins evilly}. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. No name!

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter 5: No name! 

The soft movement of Trunks' lips made Ryanna softly moan. The kiss was so gentle and tender making it very romantic. "Wow," is all Trunks could let out as they parted. Ryanna blushed, and stood up. She walked back over to the edge and gazed at the beautiful lights in the city. She felt two arms wrap around her and a kiss placed on her temple. She closed her eyes and sighed as his kisses went down to her neck. Letting go of her waist, Trunks freed his lips from her soft salty skin. "So, you like it here?" 

Ryanna turned around and smiled at him. "It's like a dream." "A dream that you don't want to wake from," "and all you want to do is," "sleep the rest of the world away." Trunks whispered the last as he looked into her emerald eyes/ "I have been waiting for someone like you for the longest time." "What do you mean?" "You," he held onto her hands and rubbed the gently. "You're beautiful, kind, sincere, and a good kisser to boot." Ryanna blushed and giggled at the same time. 

Trunks spoke again. "Do you know what I wish?" "You know what your problem with women is Trunks?" She interrupted him. "You wish for someone to come into your life instead of doing something about it." Trunks smiled. "You're right," he got down on one knee. Marron who saw this from the doorway {Ha, ha you all though I forgot about her didn't yah!} was fuming. She hmphed and stalked away. "Can I ask you a question?" Trunks stuttered in his words slightly. Ryanna stayed silent for a minute. "O-okay, go ahead." "Do you believe in love at first sight? That its possible to see someone and then know in an instant they were the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with." 

Ryanna smiled. "Yes I do." She then knelt down to his eye level. "I also believe in true love, and love conquers all. Because every night I would dream about finding the man for me, and he would take me away. Away from my problems, and give me nothing but love and kindness." Trunks grinned and kissed her deeply. Ryanna kissed him back full force and almost fell down from Trunks' force on her lips. As the two stayed lip locked the town center clock rang midnight.

The kiss broke but the two remained embraced. Ryanna had let herself fall to her butt, and lean into the wall behind her. "I want to go home now!" That voice caught Ryanna's attention. Trunks though ignored it and kept his attention on Ryanna's neck, and skin. "Calm down Marron!" "NO! If Trunks is going to be with that little tramp then what's the point in staying!" Eighteen sighed. "Very well, let's get our things." Ryanna gasped and stood up quickly, knocking Trunks onto the ground.

"Hey what's up? Are you okay?" "I'm sorry Trunks but I have to go. I have to go home." Trunks gawked as Ryanna headed back to the party. "Wait!" Trunks ran in front of her. "Why do you have to go?" "It's midnight, if my family finds out I'm not at home they'll kill me!" "I don't care!" He took her head into his hands. "If they so much as hurt one hair on your head I'll kill them!" "I'm sorry Trunks but I have to go!" "NO! I want you to stay! I love you." Ryanna gawked at what he said. Trunks captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As soon as it broke Ryanna ran from him. She could hear him calling out wait and please but she had to leave. "Pan you got to get me out of here!" "I know I heard, hold on!" 

In a flash Pan and Ryanna disappeared. Trunks ran into the room earning lots of stares, but he didn't care. all he wanted was to find that girl... but she wasn't there. he couldn't see her, he couldn't find her, she simply disappeared. He walked back out to the garden and sat on the stone cold bench. As he did, he realized he was sitting on something and pulled it out from umder him. It was the girls mask. "I don't even know your name." He placed his face onto the mask as tears came down his face.

~Meanwhile~ 

Ryanna sobbed like mad on her bed. Her body trembled and she was having an emotional break down. Her costume was replaced by a flannel nightgown. Pan sat by her side and patted her back. She felt sympathy for her childhood friend, it was really painful seeing her like that. "Ryanna I have to go. Things will be alright, I know it." "Pan, he told me he loved me! How could I have just taken off like that!" Pan smiled sadly and hugged her best friend. "Don't worry about it, I promise you we'll find a way for him to find you." Ryanna smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Pan." Pan grinned. "No problem, see yah!"

With that Pan put a finger to her head and disappeared. Ryanna wiped her tears and went to the window as a steaming mad Marron, Eighteen, and Krillen pulled up in the drive way. She rushed out of her room and went down stair as the three came into the door. "Hey how was the party?" Marron hmphed and sat down snottily. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a bad sign." "This chirpy little tramp stole Trunks from me!" Inwardly Ryanna smirked, but she put on a fake sympathetic look. "Oh, what happened?" Eighteen cut in. "Believe me you don't want the details. The little bitch was horrifying." "I bet she knew what Trunks was gonna dress as and used it to her advantage." "You mean she dressed up like Trunks?" "Something along those lines."

"So what did you do all evening Ryanna?" Krillen asked politely. "Nothing really, had dinner, took a shower, dream about the party." "You dreamt about the party?" Ryanna nodded. Marron rolled her eyes. "You are so juvenile!" Ryanna shrugged, "Whatever you say Marron." Krillen then noticed her red eyes. "Ryanna have you been crying?" "Huh? Oh no, I had to chop onions when I made dinner, there was still me in the kitchen when I got out of the shower." Krillen nodded at her and yawned. "Well I'm hitting the sack, goodnight everybody!" Eighteen and Marron followed him but Ryanna stayed put. She sighed and put away the coats. Before she closed the open door, she looked out into the night sky and smiled sadly. "I love you too Trunks."

**__**

*Sigh* Amour, amour, how was that? Tell me please!


	6. Seeking her love Part A

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter 6: Seeking her love

Several days went by and both Trunks and Ryanna were emotional wrecks. "Trunks you need to get of this house. It's been like almost a week," Trunks just continued to stare up at the ceiling, not thinking or caring about anyone but the girl he saw at the party. "I can't get her out of my head, Bra. I'm in love with her." Bra sighed, sitting on his desk chair and rubbing her temples. "There were plenty of other girls at the party. All of them were equally as beautiful as her." "I'm not in love with her beauty Bra!" Trunks snapped causing Bra to look at him with shocked eyes. "She's different, she's kind, smart, a great kisser, I'm in love with HER, not her beauty!" Bra squeaked and cautiously left the love wanting man alone. 'Man he sure knew a lot about her from one night, and yet he doesn't even know her name.' 

~Meanwhile~

Back at Ryanna's house everything was the same as always, well except for some things. "Derrick has a girlfriend, and he's too skinny. Blake is too burly and not enough brain. Michael has yellow teeth... need I say more? AH... There aren't any guys left! Trunks was perfect!" Ryanna rolled her eyes and popped a bubble gum bubble. "You never did tell me what this girl is like. What has she got that you don't got?" Marron blew her bangs out of her eyes. "A nice size bust, oh I don't know!" Ryanna blushed and looked down at her own two breasts. "All I know is that Trunks didn't even give me notice. He was either asking me questions about you or looking at that tramp!" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "He asked about me?" "Yeah, he asked me why you weren't there than he kept on saying on how much you two have in common. I swear it was revolting!" Ryanna blushed.

Marron then began tearing up and her mascara ran. Ryanna rolled her eyes and hugged Marron. 'Curse me for my kind heart!' "Calm down Marron, I'll tell you what, what always makes you feel better?" Marron brightened up and smirked... "SHOPPING!"

Trunks groaned as his baby sister squealed and raided every store in the mall. "Come on Bra, I don't wanna carry all your crap all day!" "Oh lighten up!" Bra tool the smallest bag from his arms. "Happy now?" She then turned cockily to the exit.

Marron and Ryanna had just arrived and were gossiping, or rather Ryanna listened to Marron gossiping with her friends. "Marron I'll be over by the fountain." Marron nodded not really caring. Ryanna exited the small boutique and walked over to the fountain. She wiped some of the access water and sat down sighing. She played with the water with the tips of her fingers. As the ripples danced she didn't notice Trunks coming out of the nearby shoe shop. "I can't believe I left my jacket in that store." He mumbled and was about to heads towards the exit but saw a familiar face. "Ryanna!" Ryanna turned to the voice and smiled brightly. "Hey Trunks!" Trunks walked over to her and sat down. "Shopping with Marron?" She nodded. "How was the party?" Trunks frowned and looked down. "What's wrong?" "I um, can I ask you for some advice?" Ryanna nodded. 

Trunks then began to tell her about the whole evening at the ball: to the annoying music, and people, then to the mysterious woman. Even though Ryanna already knew, she couldn't help but grin inside knowing he missed her as much as she missed him. "Now I haven't seen a trace of her." Ryanna frowned slightly. "Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough. She could be right under your nose." Trunks looked at her. He could tell she was serious. Maybe he was too busy mourning over her instead of actually look for her. "Trunks you need to stop wishing she'll come back and actually DO something about it." Trunks' eyes widened and he smiled. "She said exactly the same thing." Ryanna then wished she had kept her big mouth shut. She wanted him to prove he loved her by finding her on his own. "Well she's right. You need to find her Trunks just don't wait around. Follow this," she pointed to his heart. "And use this." She tapped his head. 

Trunks smiled at her. "You're really smart." Ryanna smirked. "And you just figured this out?" "TRUNKS!" "Uh-oh!" Bra came fuming over to Trunks. "You said you were just getting your jacket!" "I was!" "Well then let's go! I have a date with Goten tonight and I don't want to miss it!" Trunks winced and Bra's tone. Ryanna chuckled and stood up. "Well looks like I better go find Marron and go home as well. Bye Trunks, see-yah Bra!" Bra smiled at her and waved but then turned to Trunks and glared at him. Trunks though was staring at her curiously. "How did Ryanna know you? Or for that matter how do you know her?" "I met her at the par-" Bra froze and gulped, "party." Trunks looked confused. "Marron said Ryanna didn't come." Bra sighed and twirled a strand of her cerulean hair in her fingers. "Pan introduced me to her. She wanted me to help Ryanna sneak into the party." Trunks gawked. "You mean to tell me that she's-" Bra nodded." Trunks turned around, but Ryanna had already left. "She's the woman I'm in love with." 

**__**

Well whoop-de fucking-do he finally figured it out! Everyone give him a round of applause! *Crickets chirping* Review please!


	7. Seeking her love Part B

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter 7: Seeking her love Part B

Ryanna grinned slightly as she rubbed the material of her costume. She remembered that night all too well: The dancing, the scenery, and his luscious kiss. She traced her lips with her fore finger and thumb replaying that image. How she longed to be kissed by him again. "Hope you find me soon Trunks."

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW WHO SHE WAS!" "I'm sorry it slipped my mind!" Trunks groaned angrily and flopped onto his bed. "Now I know her name but I don't know where to find her!" Bra frowned and placed a hand on her chin. Suddenly she smirked. "I know someone who does."

Pan finished the last of her chores and was about to head up stairs to rest. The doorbell rang and she froze. Walking to the door it revealed a smirking Bra and a pissed off Trunks. "Oh hey guys what's up?" "No time for chitchat girl, Trunks is having a major meltdown." "Oh over your mysterious girlfriend I bet." "Well she ain't exactly a mystery anymore." Pan gawked and glared at Bra. "YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HIM!" "It just slipped out." "What does it matter, why are you guys keeping her from me anyway?"

Pan and Bra both bit their lip. "Let's just say that her family isn't exactly nice to her or anyone she co-eds with." Trunks growled. "I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" Both girls took a step back, intimidated by the furious Trunks Briefs. "Okay, okay, sheesh! I'll take you to her house, but remember you've been warned and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Marron twirled around in her new outfit modeling it for Ryanna. "Do you think David will like it?" Ryanna nodded. "I don't see why not, everyone else seems to like it." "Well all I can say is that if Trunks can't see how beautiful I am than he's not worthy enough to have me." She sat on Ryanna's vanity desk and brushed her hair. "Maybe he doesn't want beauty. Maybe he just wants someone to understands him better." Marron slammed the brush down and glared at Ryanna. Ryanna just cocked her head to the side and popped a bubble from her gum.

"Are you saying I'm not nice enough?" "Well..." Marron snarled and got up. She walked over to Ryanna's bed, where Ryanna was sitting, and was about to slap her until the doorbell rang. Marron sighed and glared at her stepsister. "Don't leave this room, cause I ain't finished with you yet." She then turned to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it." She rushed down the stairs and opened the door. She gawked at who it was... 

"TRUNKS!!!" She engulfed him in a hug, but Trunks tried to push her off of him. "Um Marron, now really isn't the time to be flirting with Trunks. We're here to see Ryanna." Marron let go of Trunks and gave Pan a death glare. She had been beaten once, and she wasn't about to loose again without a fight. "She's not here." Pan mimicked her glare. "Don't give me that crap. She IS here! Stop being a jealous bitch and tell us where she is!" 

While the two girls bitched at each other Trunks backed up not wanting to get involved. He just wanted to find Ryanna, his love, and go home. Ryanna had heard the commotion and stuck her head out the window. She spotted Pan and Marron practically bitch-slapping each other and not too far away from them was Trunks... wait a minute TRUNKS! Ryanna gawked at him. What was he doing here? She pulled herself as much as she could out the window and whispered out to the lilac hair colored man. "Psst! Trunks!" 

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes searched around having them stop at Ryanna's stretched figure. He smiled and carefully slunk up to the side of the house where a big willow tree stood by Ryanna's window. Ryanna smirked at him. "Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, has thou come to save me Romeo?" Trunks grinned and climbed up the willow tree. "My dear Juliet I have looked for thee so long." As soon as he was within arms reach of her he engulfed her into a monster hug and pulled himself into her window. "What are you doing here?" 

Trunks rubbed his hand against her cheek and smiled blissfully at her. "I came looking for you. Ryanna blushed slightly and closed her eyes at his touch. Trunks reached into his Jacket pocket and pulled out the white mask. "I believe this belongs to you. Ryanna had an emotionless face on. She took the mask and traced it with her fingers. "So you finally figured it out" Trunks nodded. Ryanna then smiled. "Well dang boy, it took you long enough!" Trunks' grin widened and he held her tightly in his arms. "I love you Ryanna."

Trunks felt the softness of her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you too." As their heads leaned in their lips were about to touch but s high-pitched shriek interrupted them. "It was you!" It was Marron, her hair was disheveled and mascara leaked from her now bloodshot eyes. "You didn't stay home! You were at that party and you took Trunks away from me!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "I don't like you anyway Marron. Even if Ryanna wasn't at the party I wouldn't like you. You're too self centered!" "SELF-CENTERED!" "Not to mention loud, obnoxious, spoiled, and arrogant!" "Arrogant! You wanna see arrogant!" She walked up to Ryanna and slapped her. "That's arrogant!" "HEY!" 

Ryanna had turned her face but didn't flinch. She was used to getting hit. Before Krillen showed up Eighteen and Marron used to hit her for every little mess up. "What is going on here?!" Eighteen and Krillen popped their heads in. "Mom, Ryanna was at the party. She was that tramp that stole Trunks away from me!" Eighteen glared at Ryanna but was evened by one of Ryanna's own. Trunks frowned and wrapped his arms around Ryanna. "I love your daughter Mrs. Chestnut." Eighteen growled. "That thing," she pointed to Ryanna," is not my daughter." Ryanna then smirked. "Then I guess I have no business here. I'll take my belongings and leave your lovely home."

Krillen smiled at her earning a glare from his wife. "You, Ryanna Coutsa'n, are such a disappointment!" TO think that anyone would ever put up with you and your attitude should be blessed with such talents!" Ryanna frowned and turned from her. She grabbed her suitcase and began to throw in the little valuables she owned. "Oh, no you don't! You put that stuff back!" "It's mine! I paid for it and now I'm leaving!" "You will do no such thing!" "I am nineteen years old! I have a right to!" She closed her suitcase and began heading out the door.

Eighteen grabbed her arm. "You will stay here!" Ryanna was about to slap Eighteen but someone had let her arm go. "Be sure to visit sometime champ." Ryanna smiled at Krillen while Eighteen glared. Ryanna kissed the top of his head and left with Trunks not far behind her. Marron and Eighteen turned to Krillen. "Don't give me that look Eighteen. I don't know what changed you but all I can say is I hope that the woman I love comes back soon." Krillen walked out of the room. Eighteen stood there dumbfounded. Marron looked to her mother strangely then left as well. Eighteen then sunk to the floor and did something she hardly ever did... she cried.

**__**

WHEW! Well that's almost the end! I have only the epilogue to write and then I'm done! Be sure to review and check out my other stories especially my new one "Canto Alla Vita" and "Traces of Inanity" {Please note that Traces of insanity isn't a story but a guideline for my readers!} THANK-YOU!


	8. Epilogue

****

Present-Day Cinderella

Author's note: I do not own DBZ/GT or the Cinderella story theme. I DO however own Ryanna and Kankton, and this particular story. I did take a bit of scenes and phrases from the human version of the movie, but other than that, well yah know! ^__^

Ryanna: I don't own Cinderella either! ^__^

****

Ages: Trunks- 20 Ryanna- 19 Marron-19 Pan-18 Bra-18 Goten-19, others not important.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

A year passed and Trunks and ryanna were married in early spring. A surprise came when Ryanna invited not only Krillen, but Marron and Eighteen as well. 'I'm too lazy to hold a grudge. Besides it's what my father would have wanted.' She had said to Trunks. He just smiled and went along with her reasoning. Ryanna received a nice wedding present from Eighteen as well. It was a beautiful silver chain with a small glass slipper hanging on it. Eighteen said it had belonged to her mother who was a dancer. Ryanna smiled and gave a hug to Eighteen, something she never did except when her father was alive.

Well Months passed and Ryanna and Trunks found a nice home just inside the city. Ryanna continued writing and began her own set of books and stories. She did a lot of her writing at home by the fire place while Trunks was at work. She said she enjoyed feeling the fire on her feet and watching the cinders fly out at her. A little after her son Vegeta Jr. was born she began her favorite story. It was a fairy tale version of her own life. She would place V.J in his crib next to her rocking chair by the fire place, and smiled as he watched the ashes and cinder smudge her feet and the ground. The moment gave her inspiration on what to call her story...

"Ryanna, I'm home!" Ryanna looked up from her pad of paper and smiled. Little V.J laid on the carpet stomach down and played with his tinker toys. He gurgled and smiled a big giant smile, while wiggling his little fingers and toes. Trunks placed a kiss to Ryanna's temple and picked up V.J shaking him playfully. "How's daddy's big boy?" Ryanna grinned at the sight of her husband and son then returned to her story. "What are you writing hun?" "My very first children's story." Trunks looked over her shoulder ignoring V.J, who was pulling on his hair. "Cinderella eh? Cool." Trunks kissed her again and went to the kitchen. Ryanna chuckled and looked to her paper. "*sigh* and they lived happily ever after. The end" She placed it in her pile of finished books.

After years passed Ryanna's books became world wide famous. But one stood out amongst the others. The one book, she herself had a life time experience of... Cinderella. THE END

**__**

YAY! I'm done! okay check this out... I've been looking at all my old stories to see which one I would print up next and I found one old one. It's called "A rose by any other name." 

Summary: Ryanna and Trunks are in their Senior year of high school. Ryanna is a rebel arts fan. When the school decides to do Romeo and Juliet for their play her best friend Pan insists that she comes to try outs. What will happen? 

If you want me to put this story up plz tell me or vote one of my other stories... oops gotta run I still have Canto alla vita waiting for it's update... CHOW! 


End file.
